wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Duskywing
This is Ocean’s poor lil SilkWing. Donut steel or I’ll drown your face in M&Ms. Her appearance and personality is based off of Yellowfang from Warriors. Appearance Dusk isn’t what you’d think. Her brother, Mosstail, is a servant for Queen Wasp, which she thinks is horrible. Her brother keeps telling her she can’t be a good servant because of her scales. Even though she doesn’t want to, here’s why Mosstail said that: Dusk’s scales are dark grey, with blue and purple scales all around and near her eyes, which are yellow. She has scattered silver scales and a mischievous smile that just lightens your day. She has a bright orange belly with a brown tint, and dark dusty brown wings with white and purple eyespots. Because of her mother’s heritage, her wings are thin like slits, and she has to work harder to fly. Personality Mosstail also thinks Dusk is too fierce with HiveWings, because her mother, Apple, is half HiveWing, half SilkWing. She thinks Mosstail is more HiveWing. He loves being Queen Wasp’s toy somehow, likes being controlled and forced. Dusk doesn’t. She’s an outlaw, like Sundew, and actually likes LeafWings. She enjoys looking at the Poison Jungle, as she’s really the only SilkWing who knows how to get there. She treasures trees and ancient scrolls about them, and she’s fierce about HiveWings. She thinks there SHOULD be another war against the HiveWings, with the LeafWings and the SilkWings united, Leaf and Silk killing Hive. She likes the idea, but her first wish is to be free and of course, start the war. Her boss, Bee, encourages the idea and is the only friendly HiveWing she’s ever met. She’d enjoy having him and the LeafWing and SilkWing side, killing his tribe. He brings out her good side, and only makes her chop wood. History When Dusk hatched, she hatched in a den of a mother bear and her cub that were looking for a meal. She wandered around, and after threatening quite a little bit, she calmed down. She wasn’t dead meat; she was just going to have to find some good things in becoming basically a bear’s toy. After 6 years, she ran away to be with the other SilkWings. She, however, didn’t know that she had to go in a cocoon. She looked in all the Hives and finally found another SilkWing who knew what she had to do. But he seemed familiar to her. She knew that they had hatched together as natural instincts came to her mind, and they looked at each other in amazement as they realized they were brother and sister. The two grew closer, but as she learned more she started disliking her home and her brother. She soon learned that his name was Mosstail, and he was changing jobs. She asked why, and he simply said ‘Because I have to.’ She was greatly surprised, and as she learned more, she disliked both Queen Wasp and the HiveWings. She then became Bee’s servant, and it all went from there. Gallery ---- Category:Content (Ocean Curse) Category:HiveWings Category:SilkWings Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Females Category:Hybrids